Unexpected
by Bleach.Mastermind
Summary: Aizen is in search of a vessel for the Hogyuko,and has finnally found one.He thinks he can handle this 16 year  old girl,but Aizen needs to learn that things aren't always what they seem.AixenxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not,nor will I ever own Bleach,Tite Kubo does.

To everyone that has read Bleach:My first Dream, I am sincerly sorry. I haven't been able to get started up on another chapter,and am ashamed to say that it will never be continued. It's been hard to find time,what with school and all, and I have not found any inspiration.

On another note, I am in search of a Beta. If anyone is at all interesting, please send me a message.

* * *

Aizen Souske. A man with power, and intelligence. With two others by the names of Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen, he left soul society, taking the powerful orb called the Hogyuko with him. Now in a war between himself and Soul Society, he is in search of a vessel that the Hogyuko will accept. He has thought it over many times, and has come to the conclusion that it would only accept someone similar to himself. He has thought about being the vessel himself, but decided that it was far to dangerous.

Enter a 16 year old girl with deep brown hair and sharp soulful brown eyes…and a power residing inside her she isn't even aware of. Aizen is the one that found this girl, and has observed her for quite some time.

"That's the vessel…Gin, go get her, and take Uliqiourra with you." He told his old 'friend' before taking a seat on his white throne in Las Noches. And so,Ichimaru Gin and Uliqourria Schifer set off to the human world, in search of an unknowing girl…However, there is one thing Aizen didn't count on, and that was the one human girl knowing everything.


	2. Welcome to Heuco Meundo

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach,though I want to,Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**

In the human world, a single girl with deep brown hair, and sharp soulful brown eyes, is on her way to school. She was in her second year of High School, and just so happened to know one Substitute Shinigami by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"**Kurosaki-kun!" She yelled, running up towards him, waving back when he waved to acknowledge her.**

"**Good Morning,Kurosaki-kun." She said, slowing down to walk with him. Ichigo Kurosaki may have been a year younger than her, but they were the same height, both standing tall at 5'9".**

"**Morning." He said, yawing slightly. She frowned a bit.**

"**Kurosaki-kun,you look tired…" She commented, not knowing they reached Ichigo's classroom until her breasts were grabbed from behind, making her emit a slight yelp.**

"**Such wonderful breasts, not to big, and not to small, they're perfect!"**

"**Chizuru…" She warned in a low voice. The red-headed lesbian let go, but only with the help of one Tastuki Arisawa.**

"**That damn woman, she doesn't know how to keep her hands off." Tatsuki said, clenching her hand into a tight fist. The brunette chuckled.**

"**It's alright, Tatsuki-chan" **

"**I just wish she would keep her hands off you,Senpai." The brown haired girl was without a doubt one of the few people that earned respect from Tastuki.**

"**Well, I better go, I don't wanna be late for class…See ya at lunch, everyone!" She called, dashing out into the halls towards her classroom. She wasn't paying much attention to wear she was going, and therefore ran into something.**

'**A wall…? No, its…warm..' She thought, looking up when she felt arms wrap around her.**

"**Maa,that was easier than I though' it was gonna be,ne Uliqu?" She heard a voice say, and looked up at who was holding her. The first thing she saw was the white shikasu and haroi,following the silver hair and fox like grin…she decided to try to play innocent.**

"**I am so sorry." She said, trying to take a step back. "I wasn't watching where I was going and…" She was cut off when another man appeared, wearing similar clothing, but had a mask atop his head.**

"**Ichimaru,since we have acquired the girl, we should take her to Aizen-sama." The emo-looking black haired man said, not sparring her a glance.**

**She tried to step away once more, but the arms around her tightened.**

"**Sir…?"**

"**How can ya see me?" The silver haired man asked.**

"**Why wouldn't I be able to?"**

"**Cause imma ghost." The man said simply, somehow grinning even wider.**

"**A what? I apologize sir, but I should really go…" She didn't get to finish, as she was picked up bridal style.**

"**Sir! What one earth are you-" She was cut off once more, but this time it was by a kiss. She started pushing against the mans chest, trying to get away, and not realizing the other man and just torn open a hole in the air and stepped through it. She somehow managed to get the man away from her, and started ranting, agitated.**

"**NOW, you listen here buddy, if ya wanted a kiss, ya should of just asked me out on a date first!" She said, punching the man in the jaw and making him release her. She gasped, expecting to fall on hard tile floor, but instead met with semi-hard sand. She looked around, and noticed that she was now in the barren waste land of Heuco Meundo. The man was beside her again, rubbing his jaw, but still smirking.**

"**Where…am I?" She asked, turning to him. The man just offered her his hand, smirking even wider, and she reluctantly took it.**


	3. Meeting Aizen

**Soon, and only by being carried by Gin, the 16 year old reached the palace of Las Noches. She was set down at the bottom of long stairs, and she heard footsteps coming towards her, making her look up to see a man. She wouldn't have thought anything about the man, considering he looked normal enough with dark brown hair slicked back and brown eyes that seemed warm and welcoming. No, what set her off, was the aura around the man. It seemed black, if it could be a colour, and she immediately knew who this man was. Aizen Souske. The man now stood at the end of the stairs, around 10ft away from her.**

"**You must be Aizen-sama." She said, bowing.**

"**Please, call me Souske." He said, taking a few more steps so he now stood directly in front of her.**

"**Of course,Souske-sama. Now, I'm afraid I must ask, why am I here?" She asked, folding her hands in front of smiled.**

"**You are here, because I need you to become a vessel for a powerful orb by the name of the Hogyuko. I will train you, and soon you will be strong enough that the Hogyuko will accept you as its new master."**

"**I'm sorry,Souske-sama,but I believe your plan has one major flaw." She pointed out, smiling slightly. He smiled as well.**

"**Oh? And what may that be?"**

"**Once the Hogyuko accepts me as it's new master, I will be even more powerful than you no doubt, what's to stop me from killing you?"**

"**I'm glad you asked. You will not kill me, because by the time you are more powerful than I, you will be in love with me." He said, making her laugh.**

"**I look forward to that then,Sosuke-sama." She said, before having Gin lead her to her room by Aizen's orders.**

**Her quarters where away from the Arrancar,right next to Aizen's. Like all the other rooms, it was pure white, with a large king-sized bed against the wall opposite the door. There was a couch against the wall next to that, with a table in front of it. On the wall across from that, there was another door that without a doubt, led to an private bathroom. There was also a closet next to that,and it was open so she could see the many clothes, most of them white.**


End file.
